Sonic and Knuckles RPG: Super Sonic Star Saga
by jinnoripperroo
Summary: An reimaging of Mario and Luigi: Superstar Saga. Metal Sonic and Specter have stolen Princess Elise's voice. Now Sonic and Knuckles have to defeat both of them. Oh, and Eggman is useless.
1. Chapter 1

# Sonic and Knuckles RPG #  
Today is a lovely day in Soleanna. The sun was shining and the sea was crystal clear. Today is the day the diplomat from the Crystal Kingdom would arrive to make peace with Soleanna.  
Princess Elise sat on her diamond throne, smiling warmly as she watched the guards step away to make a pathway for the diplomat.  
The diplomat wore a black robe. His face was covered by his black hood. His assisstant was a white monkey. He was carrying a small box.  
The hooded figure bowed before Princess Elise. He began to speak.  
"I wish to make ties with you," the hooded figure said. "Specter, open the box for our dear princess."  
Specter opened the small wooden box. A nozzle sprayed Princess Elise with a green gas, causing her to faint. The headgear Kuro was wearing had a vaccum-like nozzle that sucked up the green gas.  
The hooded figure tore off his robe. It was Mecha Sonic!  
"Fools!" Mecha Sonic said. "You have been duped. Specter, let's get out of here."  
Mecha Sonic flew through the castle roof. Specter used his headgear to fly. It had mini rockets attached to bars that were attached to the main container-like body of the headgear. The guards already knew they couldn't catch up to them.  
Meanwhile, Knuckles was washing the dishes. He hummed quietly while scrubbing the grim off of the dishes.  
Suddenly, a guard knocked on the door. Knuckles opened the door to see a guard who was out of breath.  
"Where's Sonic?" the guard between gasps for air.  
"He's inside, but-" Knuckles said. The guard didn't let Knuckles finish his sentence before dashing inside of the house.  
The guard saw steam from the shower in the bathroom. He dashed inside. A few seconds later, he was chased away from the bathroom by an angry Sonic. Sonic proceeded to jump on the guard.  
"Princess Elise...Hurry to the castle," the guard said.  
Hearing those words, Sonic put on his shoes and ran out the door. Knuckles dashed behind him.  
When Sonic and Knuckles arrived at the castle, was already there in his Egg Mobile. Sonic jumped into it, causing it to crash. Princess Elise was crying.  
When Princess Elise tried to speak, she sounded like a dying animal and a broken record. Sonic, Knuckles, and Eggman covered their ears. Princess Elise proceeded to be quiet.  
"The princess' voice has been stolen!" a guard said. "It was an intruder from the Crystal Kingdom."  
"We have to get her voice back," Eggman said. "If I kidnap her like this, her voice will make me go deaf! Sonic, we can ride in the Egg Carrier to get to the Crystal Kingdom."  
"Fine," Sonic sighed. "Knuckles, you coming with us?'  
"Sure," Knuckles said. "I don't have anything better to do."  
With that, Eggman, Sonic, and Knuckles climbed into the upper deck of the Egg Carrier. The Egg Carrier took to the skies and flew away from Soleanna.  
A few hours passed. Sonic and Knuckles were enjoying the view of the sky. Eggman was sleeping in a chair. Suddenly, energy balls were shot at the top deck. Knuckles and Sonic dodged them. The sound woke Eggman up.  
Mecha Sonic and Specter were hovering in the sky. Mecha Sonic laughed.  
"Oh boy," Mecha Sonic said. "It's the search party. Is this the best they could do?"  
"How dare you pull off an evil plot that ruins my own?" Eggman said.  
"Return Elise's voice!" Sonic said with anger in his voice.  
"My master has no time for you furballs," Specter said. "We shall be the winners of this conquest!"  
"Take care of these meddling kids," Metal Sonic said. "Catch up to me."  
Metal Sonic dashed away. Specter shot barrages of energy balls at the Egg Carrier. The ship started to smoke.  
"So long, fools!" Specter said. "I have things to attend to."  
Specter flew away. The Egg Carrier crashed into Crystal Fields, close to the Crystal Kingdom border.


	2. Chapter 2

# Sonic and Knuckles RPG Chapter 2 #  
Somehow, Sonic and Knuckles had survived the crash of the Egg Carrier. Knuckles dusted himself off. He grumbled about almost dying. Sonic coughed because of the dust.

"Where's Eggman?" Sonic asked.

No clue," Knuckles said. "Let's get moving. We can't just stand here."  
Sonic and Knuckles decided to get a move on. Their shoes crunched against the blue ground of Crystal Fields. The beautiful giant white crystals shined in the sun. Sonic and Knuckles could not help themselves. They stared in wonder at the crystals while they were walking.  
Sonic and Knuckles finally came across a big lizard. He grinned at them. He was near a giant cannon. Inside the cannon was Dr. Eggman!  
"Ha ha," the lizard said. "I am Bert, king of Crystal Fields."  
"Get me outta here!" Dr. Eggman said. "This is terrible."  
This is quite the the suprise," Bert chuckled. "The infamous Dr. Ivo Robotnik, stuck in my cannon. Tell you what, give me all of your coins and I'll help him."  
Sonic gave Bert 100 Soleanna Coins. Bert made a displeasured face.  
"These are Soleanna coins," Bert said. "Guess I have to calculate the worth of these coins."  
Bert pulled out a calculator. He pressed several buttons.  
"At today's trade exchange," Bert said. "100 Soleanna coins equals 1 Crystal coin. Sorry, but this won't be enough to satisfy my requirement. You can get Crystal coins by fighting monsters."  
Sonic and Knuckles sighed. They went back and fought some flying mechs and giant snakes. With 100 Crystal Coins, They returned to Bert and gave him the coins.  
"Yep, this'll be enough," Bert said. "Hold on,"  
Bert lit the fuse on the cannon. Eggman was sent flying towards the town of Emerald Town.  
"What was that for?!" Knuckles said.  
"Begone outsiders!" Bert said. "No intruders allowed in Crystal Fields!"  
Bert started to shoot fireballs. Knuckles jumped over them with ease. Sonic proceeded to speak.  
"Hey, Knuckles!" Sonic said. "Wanna try out that new move we've been practicing?"  
"What, Spin Tornado?" Knuckles said.  
"Yep, that's the one," Sonic said. "Fine by me," Knuckles said.  
Sonic started to run circles around Bert. Bert was caught in the tornado. Knuckles ran into the tornado and doubled axe-handled Bert into the ground. Bert was defeated.  
Sonic took the Soleanna and Crystal coins away from Bert. He smiled.  
"Thanks for the withdrawal," Sonic said.  
Sonic and Knuckles crossed the Crystal Kingdom border to the outskirts of Emerald town.  
Emerald Town was a small town with a few buildings. There was an item shop, weapon and armor shop, and a coffee shop. In the back of the town was Crystal Castle. Sonic and Knuckles decided to enter Crystal Castle to see if anyone knew about Mecha Sonic and Specter.  
Sonic and Knuckles entered the purple Crystal Kingdom, only to be stopped by the caretaker of Queen Blaze.  
"Halt!" the caretaker said. "I just can't let strange people inside of the castle."  
"But we are Sonic and Knuckles!" Sonic said. "Is that so?" the caretaker said.  
The caretaker pressed a button on his remote. A trapdoor was under Knuckles and Sonic. They fell into the sewers of the castle.  
"If you are Sonic and Knuckles," the caretaker said into the trapdoor. "Fix the castle's plumbing in true Sonic speed!"  
"Do we look like Italian plumbers?" Knuckles remarked.  
"Fine, we'll fix it," Sonic said. "Come on Knuckles, let's do some dirty work."  
The pipes had holes that were leaking water. However, there were plugs that the holes could be covered in. Sonic and Knuckles plugged the plug into these holes. They grumbled at their problem.  
When they finished, a door opened. When they entered, they saw the caretaker inside a prison.  
"Turn that wheel to set me free," the caretaker said. "Wait," Sonic said. "Why are you in here?"  
"I was trapped in here by Mecha Sonic," the caretaker responded.  
"If you were imprisoned here," Knuckles said slowly. "That means the caretaker we were talking to was a fake!"  
Knuckles turned the wheel. Sonic, Knuckles, and the caretaker rushed to the elevator to get back to the surface.  
Meanwhile, Mecha Sonic was in the room where the Crystal Star was being held. When the plumbing was fixed, the protective barrier around the Crystal Star was gone. Mecha Sonic took off his caretaker disguise and picked up the Crystal Star. Suddenly, Sonic and Knunckles broke into the room.  
"Ah, it's nice to see you again," Mecha Sonic chuckled. "But I really must be going."  
"You're not going anywhere, Tin Grin!" Sonic replied.  
"You're quite rude," Mecha Sonic said. "Entering Crystal Castle without saying hello to Blaze."  
Blaze suddenly fell from the ceiling. Her muscles were huge and her eyes were red. Sonic and Knuckles stared in horror at Blaze.  
"Hello, Blaze," Mecha Sonic said. "Teach these rude fellows the meaning of manners!" Mecha Sonic flew through the castle window, leaving Sonic and Knuckles to deal with Blaze.  
"She's a monster!" Sonic said.  
"You think I didn't notice that?" Knuckles replied. "She's gone berserk!"  
Sonic and Knuckles dodged Blaze's fireballs. However, she was throwing them at a rapid rate. One after the other, the firballs were thrown. This made Sonic and Knuckles barely have time to attack.  
"Darn," Sonic said. "We need to go on the offensive."  
"Sonic, go into a Spin Dash," Knuckles said. "I have an idea."  
Sonic went into a Spin Dash. Knuckles kicked Sonic into Blaze. She was knocked backwards. Sonic bounced off of Blaze and came towards Knuckles. Knuckles hit Sonic into the air. Knuckles jumped into the air and spiked Sonic into Blaze. She blocked Sonic's attack, but was rammed by into a wall by Knuckles.  
Blaze tried to stand, but she fell on her back. Sonic and Knuckles stared Blaze's body.  
"This is terrible!" the caretaker said. "Mecha Sonic has made Blaze eat the Mineral Muncher worm. The only way to get rid of it is to drink Ruby Cola. Take this brooch to Ruby Woods. They'll let you in. Ruby Woods is in the west part of town."  
Sonic took the brooch. Sonic and Knuckles left Crystal Castle and left Emerald Town. They went west and saw Ruby Woods. The trees were purple and had red leaves. There were two guards at a closed gate.  
Sonic showed them the brooch. They nodded and let Sonic and Knuckles in. The first thing they saw was a mansion. Sonic and Knuckles entered it. Inside of the mansion were signs with various objects being labeled by them. The signs were explaining how to make Ruby Cola. As they walked, they noticed the exit.  
As they exited the mansion, they entered the actual woods of Ruby Woods. A gate was open. Sonic and Knuckles passed through the gate. They noticed a cave.  
Sonic and Knuckles went inside of the cave. They saw an old man speaking to a barrel full of Ruby Cola.  
"Yes, it's almost complete," the old man whispered. "the ultimate Ruby Cola. I've been making this Ruby Cola for over 7 generations. Now, I must wait."  
"Excuse me," Sonic said. "We need some of that Ruby Cola."  
Sonic's voice startled the old man. He smiled warmly.  
"I'm Gemstone," the old man said. "You want my Ruby Cola? You're just in time. The Ruby Cola is finished. Take a drink."  
The red Ruby Cola fizzed and bubbled. It started to take form. It shaped into the form of a human. Its right hand turned a sword. The left hand turned into a shield.  
"Enjoy," Gemstone said. "I've been making this Ruby Cola for over 7 generations."  
"Knuckles, this looks like one killer drink," Sonic said.  
"I was never a huge fan of soda," Knuckles remarked. "Let's take that soda down!"  
Knuckles tried to punch the Ruby Cola, but its body simply jiggled from the blunt force. Sonic tried to jump into it, but he bounced off of the Ruby Cola.  
"I knew it was the ultimate Ruby Cola!" Gemstone exclaimed. "All that work paid off!"  
Suddenly, Sonic and Knuckles Spin Dashed into the Ruby Cola's shield. The shield was being trimmed by the Spin Dash's spinning rate. Eventually, the Ruby Cola's body was trimmed into regular Ruby Cola. The evil soda was defeated.  
"No!" Gemstone cried. "That soda was supposed to be the ultimate soda, the greatest of all time!"  
Knuckles picked up the barrel of Ruby Cola. Sonic and Knuckles left Gemstone to mourn in his cave.  
When Sonic and Knuckles returned to Crystal Castle, they poured some Ruby Cola into Blaze's mouth.  
Blaze made a long burping noise. The Mineral Muncher worm exited from her mouth and skittered out of the castle.  
Blaze returned to normal. She thanked Sonic and Knuckles. Silver made an appearence.  
"Queen Blaze," Silver said humbly. "I have found out where Mecha Sonic and Specter have escaped to. They're in Golden University!"  
"Of course!" Blaze said. "They're going into the basement of Golden University to awaken the Crystal Star."  
"Awaken?" Sonic asked. "It was sleeping?"  
"Allow me to explain." Blaze said. "The Crystal Star can grant any wish. However, only a pure hearted person's voice can wake it up. So far, the only pure hearted person we know is Princess Elise. If my theory is correct, Mecha Sonic plans to wake up the Crystal Star with Elise's voice!" 


End file.
